Shifted reality
by EightRevolutions
Summary: A shift of events causes Natsu Dragneel to survive his early demise. With the dragon civil war on the brink of initiation, Natsu and his brother will have to stick together to survive the world of dragons.


**_A story by Revalution7_**

One could hear the beautiful chirping of the bird, the soothing rhythm of the lake and the voices of civilians talking amongst each other. This beautiful place was the birth home of Natsu Dragneel and his older brother Zeref Dragneel.

Speaking of the Dragneels, we find ourselves in the house of the small family. It was a relatively small cottage made out of cobblestone and wood but it was very comfortable for the family.

You could hear the uncontrolled laughter coming from the house, two young boys. One of which had short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines; this young boy was Zeref Dragneel. The other child had also had black eyes, but instead of black hair he had spiky pink-colored hair and also has abnormal sharp canines; this young boy was Natsu Dragneel. The younger of the two brothers.

"ZEREF, NATSU! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU LITTLE SHITS YOU WON'T FEEL YOUR ASSCHEEKS FOR THREE WEEKS!" Yelled a masculine and rather pissed man. He had a burly figure, resembling Natsu, with jaded eyes. His hair is spiky in the front while shaved in the back. His attire consisted of tribal wear, a neck cuff, as well as part of his body exposed from the clothing.

"Darling, please go easy on the kids. They are only trying to have fun" said a more feminine voice, she had hair tied in a bun with bangs coming down from each side of her face. Her attire consisted of tribal wear, opening in the middle to expose her chest area as well as dark sleeves to cover her arms. Her face resembles that of her older son Zeref.

These two people were the mother and father of the two young boys, Natsu and Zeref.

"I do suppose you are right, but still they need to stop pranking us," said the father, who struck a disappointed pose at the actions of their children to emphasize his point.

X.X.X

We find the two brothers lying down on a patch of beautiful lush green grass that reflects the light of the sun, on the side, there was a rocky river that sloped downwards towards a lake. You could hear the sound of water splashing against the rocks and the bees buzzing throughout the atmosphere.

"Hahaha we got Dad good, didn't we Zeref," said Natsu Dragneel to his brother lying beside him. The two brothers felt a cool breeze of wind pass them as they reflected on their adventures they did that day.

"Yea! Did you see the look on his face when he looked in the mirror" replied the black haired child, who had an innocent smile plastered onto his face?

The younger pink haired brother nodded vigorously with a cheeky smile etched onto his face, "Yea, I have no regrets!"

"Hey big bro, how about we come here every day before dinner, I would say it's the most beautiful view in the village" continued the younger brother.

Zeref tilted his head towards his younger brother, "Since when did you have an appreciation for beauty Natsu?"

The younger brother smiled, "You offend me brother, ever since I came into this world I have always appreciated beauty"

The black _haired_ child nodded towards his younger brother, "Whatever you say, Natsu"

A few minuted of relaxation passed before the younger brother spoke again, "Hey Zeref... What is that you want to become when you are older"

Zeref stood quietly for a few moments before he responded, "I suppose I could become a teacher like mom and dad were... However, I have been thinking about enrolling in the magic academy across town"

"Oh, I nearly forgot. You were able to use magic a few weeks ago" said the younger brother.

"What about you Natsu? You never told us what you were interested in" the young black haired boy exclaimed.

"That's a good question... What am I interested in" he wondered aloud.

"Well I suppose I have an unhealthy obsession about the dragons"

"The Dragons..." repeated the oldest brother. To Zeref, the dragons were mystical and unknown creatures who rule over the earth as the supreme leaders. Tensions had been rising between dragon factions who wanted to enslave and murder the humans, and the dragons who wanted to protect and guard the humans against harm.

Nothing major had happened so far but it was a touchy subject for both humans and dragons alike as nobody knew when someone would act. "Natsu...Why are you interested in the dragons?"

"I am surprised you have not figured it out yet brother, I want to be free like the dragons. They do whatever they please without repercussions. They are what I strive to be like.."

"You... You want to be free brother?" Said Zeref

"Is that not what I just said?" Replied Natsu.

"Shut it jackass" chuckled the older brother, causing the younger one to crack open an innocent smile.

"You know father used to be a teacher for Mythical arts If you're so interested in Dragons. Why not ask him a few things."

 _"As free as a Dragon"_

X.X.X

"Father... I would like to ask you a question" said the youngest child of the Dragneel family.

You could find Natsu Dragneel and his father sitting down on the dinner table at the Dragneel household.

"Ahh yes, What is it Natsu? I have to feed the animals later" said the father of the pink haired child.

"Zeref and I recently had a conversation about Dragons, since I initiated the conversation, Zeref thought that I should ask you a few questions about the dragons."

The husband of the Dragneel household put on an unreadable expression and was silent for many moments, "Dragons, you say"

"It seems your older brother told you the right place to go, I am after all the best scho-" The fathers bragging was cut short as Natsu bonked him on the head in a comical manner.

"Dad, are you going to tell me or not," said Natsu with a smirk on his face.

The father of Natsu scrunched up his nose, "Little brat, alright... Dragons; where do I start"

"Alright I will try to explain it in a simple way, the Dragons are mythical, humongous beings that completely control the air space of this world. They have a dominance streak and see themselves as above humans. Although there are dragons who see Humans as equal life forms and want to keep them from harm; but they are far in few."

"Now most dragons see Humans as cattle: Basically like how humans see pigs and cows as food. This lead to a lot of animosity and hatred towards the predators of the sky"

Natsu nodded, "So the dragons attack humans? How come I have never seen a dragon attack our village."

"I was getting to that Natsu, anyways you could say the world hierarchy would be like this. Dragons at the top of the food chain, Humans would be in the middle along with some magical beasts like Vulcans and what not. Then the bottom would be nonmagical animals such as cows and rabbits."

"As the top of the food chain the Dragons have a heavy influence on the life of the life forms below it, as such, there are some Dragons that work with the royal families to ease tensions." said Natsu's father.

"So you are saying that the royal family along with a few dragons are keeping us safe from attacks?" asked Natsu.

"They can only do so much Natsu, but one thing is for certain if a full-scale war initiated between the Humans and Dragons then the Dragons would wipe the very existence of Humanity off the map." said Natus father grimly.

The young boy looked confused for a few moments, "But what about mages father, can't they defend us from the dragons"

"Natsu, the scales of a dragon can absorb any magical attack dealt by a Human. Not even the strongest mages could put a scratch against a mid-tier dragon."

"That's how powerful they are huh..." Natsu wondered aloud.

"Natsu, you shouldn't worry too much about dragons, I doubt they would attack us anyway. The chances are too slim" said Natsu's father, easing him with a smooth smile.

"I do hope you are correct father...Hey, Dad... Do you think I could become like a Dragon" asked Natsu quietly.

Natsu's father's eyebrows narrowed, "In what way Natsu. Remember you are a Human, not a Dragon."

Natsu shook his head and looked up at his father with determination, "I don't want to become a dragon, I just... I just want to be free like one, I remember the one time I ever saw a Dragon, it was a beautiful red color, its wings cut through the air and released a powerful roar. I want to be like that dragon father, I want to be free"

The older man cracked open an inspirational smile to his son, "Natsu, I want you to remember what I am about to say. When you were born into this world, my life felt complete. With you and Zeref to look after and my beautiful wife by my side. I could die right now and I would be at peace knowing that my wife and my two sons would have each other's backs to the very end. I want you to remember that the worse death is not being tortured alive, drowned or even burnt alive. The worst death you could have is one with regrets. I am not going to tell you what to do Natsu, the pen and paper is yours and if you truly believe that you can become as free as a dragon then all you need to do is write the script."

Natsu's eyes widened as he listened to his father's words, _"All I need to become free... Is to have no regrets.. Write the script.. As free as a dragon"_

Natsu's face cracked a heart warming smile as he hugged his father for dear life, "Thank you father, that was what I needed"

The older pink haired man ruffled his son's pink locks of hair, "No problem my son, any time you need me and I will be there for you"

" Thank you... Father"

 ** _[A/N] Rate n review]_**


End file.
